


heart eyes af

by detectivemeer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Mention of Animal Death, Wooing, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step one in the Seduce Rosa Diaz Plan (four coconut emojis and a sparkly heart): reconnaissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart eyes af

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally gave in and accepted what absolute rosa/gina trash i am

Step one in the Seduce Rosa Diaz Plan (four coconut emojis and a sparkly heart): reconnaissance.

-

“Boyle,” said Gina. She picked a grape off of his lunch plate and began to peel it, slowly.

“ _Gina_ ,” he said, despairingly, “do you know how long it takes to get the visual balance of a dish just right? That deciduous little orb--”

 _Orb_. Ugh. She flicked purple grape skin on his face. “I need binoculars.”

He paled, which was almost impressive because sometimes when looking at him his whole being blurred into the general shape of a stick of chalk. “Why?” He was suspicious and a sprinkle petrified in apprehension, which warmed Gina deep down to her glittery toenails.

She leaned in, very deliberately, and pushed the bald grape up one of his nostrils. “Nevermind.”

-

“Jake.”

“I was gonna put it back!”

“What?”

“Hmm? What?”

Gina squinted. Jake smiled. She was charmed, like most people are charmed by old golden retrievers. “I need binoculars.”

“Oh,” he sighed, relieved, and dug around in his disgusting desk for a moment. “Here.”

She ruffled his hair, took them, and sashayed back to her desk.

-

Gina opened her diary (Pink? Check. Sparkly? Check. Small cheap lock that a gust of wind could wiggle open? Check. Invisible ink pens? _Double check_.) and settled her elbows against her desk, peering through the binoculars.

Rosa’s face blurred across her vision. The close-up of her nose gave Gina head pains.

She scribbled quickly in her notebook.

“5:16 p.m. a dapper residue of corn flakes.” Gina spun in her chair and blinked at the zoomed-in white’s of the Captain’s eyes. “I can read words by the movement of a pen,” he explained shortly. “Is all of… this, going to affect your work?”

“Captain, please. Would you ask Michaelangelo that?”

“Michelangelo was not a civilian administrator in a Brooklyn police department.”

She tutted. " _Or_ _was he?_ ”

“No,” said the Captain, after a beat. “He was not.” He drifted back into his office, in the magnificent Galapagos tortoise way he had.

Gina whirled back around. Her view blacked out; she pulled away from the binoculars in confusion.

Rosa set her fingertips on Gina’s desk and leaned in, all black leather and menacing mouth. “Why are you spying on me in the worst way possible?”

“Worst for you or worst with regards to the profession?”

Rosa’s eyes tightened. They stared at each other. She mumbled, “The profession.”

Gina reached under her desk and produced a single red rose without breaking eye contact. Rosa’s eyes darted from the rose to Gina and back and forth again. She plucked it from Gina’s hand like it was a live snake, and retreated to her desk without a word.

Gina sighed dreamily and rested her chin in her hands.

-

Step two was wooing, because now that Rosa knew that Gina was looking, she needed to know that Gina also _saw_.

Gina stuffed a couple fistfuls of fake spiders in Hitchcock’s chicken salad sandwich. He didn’t notice until he began to cough up tiny plastic arachnids and Amy had to give him the Heimlich, but Rosa smiled over her entire mug of morning coffee. 

-

“Um,” said Amy, with Jake shuffled in close at her elbow. “Gina?”

Gina did not respond.

“Um, hey, _Geans_.”

Gina slashed an X-Acto knife in their direction.

“Okay, seriously? That’s just, that’s just--” Amy huffed and probably recited the first few pages of manual instructing people how to properly write manuals to herself. “I’m-- _we’re_ \--” then she shot Jake a dopey little smile that said, _oh, we’re a we now! Yay!_ It was adorable. “We’re a little worried about you. And your new… art project.”

Gina tilted her head up and waved around clippings about a guy who liked to decorate Christmas trees with the insides of cats. “Why don’t you worry about that artifact Jake accidentally stole from the mayor?”

Amy’s eyes went huge and she whirled on Jake. “ _What?_ You said you gave it back to him already!”

“Okay, see, I went to put it back but…”

Gina tuned out their cute but generic couple issues and smeared glue on the backs of the clippings, arranging them carefully around the fuzzy cat sticker in the middle of the page.

-

Gina was meditating in her kangaroo onesie when she felt a beautiful, dangerous presence enter the breakroom.

She cracked an eye open and smiled at Rosa, who dragged a chair across the room and straddled it backwards in front of her. “I got your gift.”

“Oh?” Gina feigned nonchalance, breaking her pretzel-style sit and splaying dramatically across the couch.

Upside down, it appeared as if Rosa was smiling. “You collected press mentions of my cases and put them in a scrapbook.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You titled it _Rosa’s Roundup of Rapscallions_.”

She had, in glitter glue that held the sequins to the bookface. “I know you appreciate alliteration.”

She grunted, which meant it was true. “You’re being weird. Why are you being weird? I thought we were… y’know. Friends.” She said the word so bitterly; Gina’s heart exploded into a million tiny, pixelated hearts.

She pulled her phone out from her fabric pouch and texted, _Can I buy you dinner tonight?_

Rosa checked her phone and looked down at Gina. She was frowning. Wait.

Gina flipped right side up. Rosa said, “Okay.”

Gina shook her phone. Rosa huffed, tapped away at her screen, and a moment later Gina’s cell buzzed. _Okay._

Rosa’s smile stayed, small and perfect. “You’re very strange.”

“You’re tall. And I’d like you to bench press me, sometime.”

“That’s weird. And you’re a dummy, you could’ve asked me out days ago.”

“Yeah, but.” Gina shrugged and played with Rosa’s fingertips, linking and unlinking their hands. “I wanted you to know I was serious.”

“Well.” Her eyes softened as she caught Gina’s hand and held on, though her mouth had soured out of a smile. It made Gina hungry to earn it back. “Mission accomplished.

-

Step three was the personalized dance routine that would have culminated in confetti and streamers and a banner that asked Rosa out on a date, but that’s okay. Gina can save it for their anniversary, instead.


End file.
